


The Way You Are

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is being picked on, and Naruto comes to her rescue. (Takes place in the academy days before they even met) (Best title I could think of ) HORRIBLE Summary, but BETTER story, Believe me. Could be taken as a NaruSaku, if you squint, or a close friendship. Sorta AU(ish) Warning: one or two curse words was used. Other that, enjoy, and please R&R. Oneshot right now, could become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

**Story:** **_The way you are_ **

**Summary: _Sakura is being picked on, and Naruto comes to her rescue. (Takes place in the academy days before they even met) (Best title I could think of ) HORRIBLE Summary, but BETTER story, Believe me. Could be taken as a NaruSaku, if you squint, or a close friendship. Sorta AU(ish) Please R &R_  
**

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto..._ **

* * *

"Ameru-san!" Sakura called, running out of the Ninja Academy doors. One girl, who had extremely long red-orange hair looked back, along with two other girls following her. One had short wavy brown hair, the other also had short hair, but the color was different and favoured that of Sasuke's. Both of them icy blue eyes.

"Hey, forehead, what do  _you_ want?" the long haired girl sneered, holding her hand on her hip in a rather smug manner.

"I...I was wondering i-if you would be willing to play with me..." she answered in a shy voice, her eyes briefly darting off to the side.

"Hah, why would I play with _you_  of all people?" Ameru replied. "You're a nuisance. Your hair - the color is repulsive."

The girl with the waves pulled Sakura's hair, smirking. "I mean this isn't even close to a normal color. Did you dye it or something?"

"Tch... Your parents must be ashamed to have such a hideous daughter." the other girl spoke in a deep and smart-ass tone of voice. "Actually, they're probably just like you – pathetic and annoying."

They all giggled at the joke, except Sakura. She clenched her fists, trembling, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I..." she muttered, allowing her hair to fall in her face, shadowing her eyes. "I don't like the color of my hair either, and nor do I like how large my forehead is, but..."

Suddenly, she tackled the one who was pulling her hair. "IT'S WHO I AM!"

By this time, a lot of other kids from the academy had gathered around, whispering amongst themselves. The girl gazed around, taking notice of the stares they were receiving. They then turned their attention back to Sakura, who had started to hit the girl.

"This is for my mother, who has always encouraged me to do my best!" she shouted, punching her directly in the face with full force in the midst of crying. "This one is for my father, who is also my reason for starting on the road to become a ninja! They're the reasons I'm able to keep going! Don't you dare say another bad word about them! EVER AGAIN!"

Before she could say any more, Ameru and the other girl pulled Sakura to the ground and began to beat her over and over again. The one originally the ground got up and watched them with a cynical smirk. "Hmph, serves you right..."

"You bastard!" Ameru shouted. "If you think for one minute that someone like  _you_  could ever become a ninja, you must be out of your mind! You...you're nothing but a burden! All you'd do is hold your team back!"

"You're totally clueless!" the other girl added. They continued spitting out more and more insults, until a voice rang out above the crowds that'd gathered, stopping them in their tracks. Everyone turned to see none other than Naruto there with his fists tightly clenched. More whispers had began to fill the playground, and loathsome glares and looks of pity were sent in his direction. A few people even took off running.

"Leave her alone." he said simply. Ameru suddenly realized who that kid was, before she glared.

"It's him... Sara,Kamika, let's get out of here." she whispered. The two other girls nodded, as they all got up and ran off, leaving Sakura lying on the ground. She looked up to see the usual class clown standing over her with an expression that showed nothing but concern and worry. Naruto held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, placing her hand in his, as he helped pull her up. Studying his face, the first thing she noticed was his whisker like scars. They appeared strange, but she kept the question of where they from to herself. People began to leave, no longer caring to see any more. Sakura looked down, barely managing to hold her tears back.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" he grinned. "I've been through the same stuff you have, except I never a mother or father, but people are always picking on me, and singling me out. They're always whispering about me behind my back. You know what? I don't even know why, but they've been doing it ever since I can remember. Hokage-jiji is the only one that's _ever_  been nice to me."

"If...if that's so," Sakura looked him directly in the eye. "Then why don't  _you_ cry?"

Naruto looked up for a moment, deep in thought. "I guess you could say I got _tired_  of crying. I used to all the time, until I realized something. Running away from your fears, and complaining accomplishes nothing. So that's why I decided I was going to become Hokage to prove that I'm not just some demon, but rather, a person who doesn't give up no matter what. Someone who inherits a strong Will of Fire. One day, I want to be remembered as an even greater hero than the Fourth Hokage. To do that, however, I'll have to work twice as hard as every one else."

He then placed a finger on Sakura's forehead, tenderly smiling. "By the way, no matter what anyone else says about you, friends like you for the way you are on the inside, where it counts. If they don't want to accept you because of your outside appearance, they're not your friend. A true friend is someone who's always there for you, and is always by your side. They know your secrets, and is someone you know you can trust. Even  _I_  know that. Just between you an me, you have a beautiful forehead."

Sakura's eyes widened, then she returned his smile. "Thank you so much... I feel a lot better now. Hey, do you wanna be friends?"

"Really?!" Naruto beamed with excitement. "You mean it?"

Sakura nodded. "Mn."

Naruto felt tears coming at the corners of his eyes. He suddenly hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Of course I would."

"The name's Naruto." he said, pointing at himself, as he took a step back.

"Sakura," came the girls meek reply. "nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N:** **_What'd you think? Review._ **


End file.
